


Deep Blood

by inujuju



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "Mute" Karkat Vantas, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, BAMF Karkat, Dark Area | Dark Ocean, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Jealousy, Ocean Adventures, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Seatroll Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inujuju/pseuds/inujuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a horrible sea storm, a three-sweeps Feferi gets separated from her lusus, ending up at Gamzee's beach. He takes her in and the two live together in his rickety hive. Soon Eridan, the only other known sea troll, warns them of the monster lurking in the ocean.</p><p>As the two grow and gain friends both on land and in sea, the threat of the monster in the sea increases. When Eridan's own lusus vanishes without a trace, Feferi and her friends decide to hunt it down.</p><p>They didn't expect there to be two monsters in the deep.</p><p>(Summary may be changed as the story develops. Decided to do things differently but the premise is the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deep is Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea that passed me by one day when I was working on deep ocean studies.

The first taste the world gets from him is in the form of a red smear on a sea goat. The colour is vibrant against the white body of the prince and princess’ lusus and causes them both to go into shock. The goat is unharmed however, and after some thorough cleaning the two young trolls remove the red stain. Just as soon as the goat came, it vanishes under the waves. Hopefully this time it will bring home something to eat.

The second sniff is that of cherries that a blind troll picks up on when she visits the royal duo. Upon further investigation she discovers the soiled rags used to clean the goat. The two had never been glad that she was blind but at that moment they were. The princess was able to convince the blind one it was a special kind of paint the prince had tried. It didn’t work.

The third sighting was made by the princess’ friend who was higher than the prince but only in the warring waves of the ocean. He chased after a strange finned creature, leading him to the cracks in the ocean floor where he caught the glimpse of two red rings that burned like fire despite being underwater. He never swam away so fast in his life.

The fourth touch was freezing and burning all at once. A huntress held her prey before her but couldn’t land the final strike for he had struck her with unmeasurable pity. Like the monster he was fabled to be, he took advantage of the lapse and tore free from the net before vanishing beneath the water’s smooth surface.

The fifth sound was a glub so vast it tore at the very fabrics of reality and ended the world while beginning it anew.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supa short intro chapter. Promise the future ones will be much longer~
> 
> As per usual the following chapters will take some time to come (if they come at all...). For more information why I post one chapter and then the rest, please check out my profile. Happy readings!


	2. Tastes like Candy and Balsphemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first taste is a red smear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The first real chapter of the story! There probably won't be another one till this coming weekend as I work through the plot but I do have a good chunk of story written.

~

Feferi frowned as she moved through her shared hive, picking up discarded bottles of Faygo and green tinged pie pans. Her royal rings, coloured fuchsia like her blood, clicked against the pans and caused her to frown at the sound. She had tried to get her hive brother to stop eating such things but the troll loved the calming effect the slime had on his mind. She could force him if she really wanted to, but it felt wrong and cruel seeing as how she had her own moilrail to make sure she didn’t destroy the world. Gamzee had no one. All he could do was rely on them until serendipity finally granted him the one troll he needed most and Feferi couldn’t bring herself to refuse him that peace.

Besides it wasn’t like eating sopor slime really did anything to a troll, right?

A loud cry of excitement in the normally quiet hive alerted Feferi to the presence of the one being that both trolls loved equally. Dropping the garbage into a pile for later, Feferi ran out of the cracking hive to the beach it sat upon. Gamzee was already outside, his normal smile ten times larger as he waved enthusiastically at the sea. She ran up beside him, joining him in the insane hand waving and cheers as a large white form took surface near the beach.

Their sea goat lusus had finally returned.

However they both noticed the problem instantly. In fact any troll would spot the shimmering red smear, like candy, that stretched out on the left goat’s cheek easily. It dabbled a bit on the corner of the mouth but whatever left that monstrous colour there had clearly gotten away. Injured? Yes. Crippled? Possible. Dead? Most certainly not. The colour filled Feferi with freezing dread and it wasn’t until the lusus was rubbing its nose into their awaiting arms that she came back to herself.

Despite the candy red in front of him, Gamzee patted the goat whilst giggling, little mummers of miracles escaping him as he leaned against the warm fur. Feferi merely pet the soft fur, a straight smile on her face as she pondered the blood.

“We should clean it up…” She commented, walking over to the other side to get a better look. Gamzee had his hands in the fur covered in red and he looked serious, his smile toned down as his fingers got caught in the stained fur.

“Yeah sis, let’s get some rags and clean this motherfucker up. Can’t have him go back out there with this wicked paint all on his face.” Feferi nodded and ran off to the hive to collect rags and what little soap they had. Gamzee always painted his face and his hive sister was worried that his skin would dry out like the washed up slimefish if he didn’t clean it properly.

Captchaloging the needed materials she rushed back out to Gamzee and they spent the rest of the night gently cleaning the stained fur of their shared lusus. Even if it was something like a chore, every minute was precious with the creature because of its long absence from them. The void in their hearts was especially felt by Feferi, who wasn’t even the selected troll of this particular guardian. He had selected Gamzee six sweeps back, when as grubs they had emerged from the breeding caverns. Feferi had been chosen by a different lusus, one that she sometimes dreamed of but could never remember upon waking. She had lost it when she was only three sweeps old…

Eridan, the only other sea troll that she had been aware of at the time, was unable to care for her, being to young himself. His lusus, a proud skyhorse, refused to care for her but with enough tears from both wrigglers he brought her to the sea goat lusus. The giant creature let her cling to his fur and for at least a pedigree or two her life was the constant motion of the ocean around her as the goat hunted for something she could not fathom.

One day the goat had swam inland and she was met with the lusus’ true charge, a lonely wriggler that lived on the edge of land. The sea goat had shaken her off while the other troll crooned at him and squeaked in delight at the falling water. However once she had fallen off of him the large lusus nuzzled the boy once before vanishing under the waves. From then on the two trolls lived together, sharing a lusus despite other trolls stating such a fact ludicrous.

As the sweeps passed, a highblood had always tried to convince Gamzee that he should not have to share his lusus with another troll, orphaned or not, and that he should cull her. Upon questioning her blood however and discovering it were three shades stronger than his indigo and thus two shades stronger than Gamzee’s purple made him immediately shut his trap and excuse himself from the chat as he ran off for a towel.

Shortly after such knowledge was let out, Feferi received her own husktop from the indigo troll named Equius in apology and she was finally able to expand her world to seven other trolls. It made her ecstatic to meet and make so many new friends! There were times where she almost missed the sudden appearance of the sea goat, being caught up in a conversation about fashion with the jade blood Kanaya, or swapping hunting techniques with the olive blood Nepeta.

Gamzee, she learned, was fond of chatting with a bronze blood Tavros, though Equius insisted that they refer to it as brown if not rust, as bronze was too beautiful of a color for a lowblood. Feferi had found out that despite his apparent dislike for them, Eridan favoured trolling a lowblood yellow named Sollux whom Feferi found enjoyable to chat with herself. The other sea troll tried to speak with only the higher bloods, like the cerulean Vriska or even the teal Terezi, but both drove him insane with their crazy FLARP sessions and constant insults. Eridan had even admitted to her during a feeling jam at four sweeps that he felt hate, the good hate, for Vriska. Feferi however simply giggled and pointed out that he was already pitching black for Sollux so he best make up his mind.

The most silent of the group, mainly because she was always off adventuring, was the burgundy (“rust” according to Equius) blood Aradia. Feferi always enjoyed chatting with her when she had the time because of the lovely difference between their chat colours.

As Feferi wiped the blood from the sea goat’s face she realized it was a similar shade to Aradia’s.

“Miricale colour, ain’t it sis?” Gamzee drawled out as he played with the rag. “Never seen anything like this motherfucker. How does it get to be all like that?” Feferi giggled as she captchaloged the rest of the supplies, surveying their work. While they had gotten rid of most of it, there was still an odd pink tinge to the fur. Hopefully no one would notice. If they did hopefully they wouldn’t place it as some blasphemy colour that it was. Though looking at it now, it _did_ remind her of her own blood, the pink baring a strong resemblance to her jewelry. The thought made her cold blood freeze in her veins.

Before she could observe more though, the sea goat snorted, nuzzled them both, and vanished under the waves.

~

“Aw sis why can’t I tell Tavros about Goatdad’s visit?” Feferi was frantically rubbing the red stains off of the cloths, cursing the fact that she couldn’t just burn them and be done with them. They didn’t have any replacements…

“You can tell him Gamzee, just not aboat the blood!”

“Of course sis, that’s our little miracle.” He smiled at her and Feferi felt a strange chill run up her spine at the comment as Gamzee stumbled back to his respiteblock. The troll had a strange way of viewing the world but there were times when his voice wouldn’t do the soft swaying tenor and instead come out like a straight blade. This was normally a good thing, meant he was serious, but for some reason Feferi felt herself concerned over Gamzee’s attitude towards that ludicrous blood colour. It wasn’t a miracle, it was a _sin_. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , was higher than her. _Nothing!_

Ferferi took deep breaths as she calmed her thinkpan over the blood colour. Despite being the next in line to the throne, Feferi didn’t approve of the hemocaste. She had decided that once she took the throne from her ancestor she would do everything in her power to see that it was abolished. There would be no “highblood” and “lowblood” and landtrolls would get along with seatrolls. Just like her and Gamzee did! Too many trolls lost their lives because of something they couldn’t control and Feferi just couldn’t stand the thought of such needless death.

There were times though, where her blood would urge her to stand above the others. If it got bad she would normally call Eridan over for a cuddle session to calm down. Yet there were times when it got so bad that even Eridan couldn’t calm her and she would let her hive brother stuff a pie down her throat.

The sea troll grimaced, not understanding the appeal of the slime that Gamzee saw. She really needed to find him a pale mate so that they could get him off of that tasteless shit and onto more delectable foods like fried shellbeast and raw shellfish.

Thinking of food now caused her belly to rumble and she grabbed her trident. It had been awhile since she hunted and Gamzee probably need more than just grubloaf and Faygo with how much he’d been growing lately. Besides she was craving some shellbeastfish.

~

A stray light flickered to life in the distance, blindingly bright amongst the darkness of the ocean. The troll frowned, swimming away from the source. His normally smooth kicks were jagged from the damage done to his left leg fin. Swimming was hard without it since his arms only had the pathetic webbing between fingers to work with.

All things considered however, he was grateful the giant beast hadn’t ripped his whole leg off when is bit into the fragile web. The worst thing about it was the fact that the lusus hadn’t even tried to _eat_ him or anything. Simply nipped him as if trying to catch him rather than kill him.

The troll shook his head. Such a thought was pathetic. Everything in the ocean existed for the sole purpose of killing and eating each other. There was no other purpose. In the darkness of its depths, the troll was more than happy to bait his own food, before going out to hunt for his lusus once more.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story doesn't have a beta (she's to busy with my other ones) so please be mindful of mistakes! Hope you enjoyed reading and see you (hopefully) this Saturday with chapter 2!
> 
> Also Feferi and Eridan might seem a little odd in terms of canon character (aka OOC). I tried to set them up in a way where they're different though since they didn't have to feed Gl'bgolyb. So they have other things to worry about >:)


	3. Smells like Royalty and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second sniff is that of cherries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of how this chapter came out but it's necessary for the plot. The future chapters are much better as far as I am concerned.

~

Feferi dragged the shellbeastfish onto the shore with some effort. The maroon coloured beasts were hard to kill because of the thick coating of armor they wore. The flesh was very tender and filled with nutrients though, making it worth it. They were also pretty rare so whenever Feferi did come across one, she always took advantage of the opportunity.

“Gamzee!” She called out as she dragged the large creature into their rumpusblock. A cackle echoed out in the hive and Feferi perked up as she saw Terezi run down the stairs.

“Terezi!” Feferi exclaimed, shocked at the other trolls presence. “Water you doing here?” The taller troll grabbed the shellbeastfish’s head and pulled, helping Feferi bring it in.

“I was bored at my place and I thought I’d visit the lovely princess!” Terezi exclaimed wiggling her eyebrows at Feferi. “I’ve been without fish puns for a week and I’m in withdrawal.” Feferi giggled in response to the comment. Once the shellbeastfish’s tail was in the block all the way, Fefer dropped it with a huff.

“Whale perfect timing! I got quite the catch here.”

“I can smell that! Smells like salty cherries.” Terezi wrinkled her nose. “Though your whole hive smells faintly like cherries. Have you been eating these guys a lot? I thought you said they were rare. It’s not good practice to hunt the endangered Feferi.” Terezi lectured, a smirk staying on her face the whole time.

Feferi however felt her heart beat increase at the mention of cherries. Terezi could smell colours and she remembered that the cherry smell matched the bright red chalk that Terezi favoured. A bright… candy… red.

Terezi could smell the blood from the cleaning rags. The seatroll had tried to clean up Gamzee’s mess before leaving and had to use the rags as a result. She didn’t think the smell was that strong though!

“You okay Feferi? I was only joking you know. There’s no law against hunting anything to extinction.”

“Oh yes, sorry! I was just wondering where Gamzee was. I did call him after all!” Feferi masked her nervous by quickly laughing, her lungs making strange glub sounds as she did so. Terezi raised an eyebrow but didn’t question. Instead she pointed to the staircase behind her with a thumb.

“Grape jelly is passed out in his room. Didn’t even wake up to let a sweet troll like me in.”

 “Terezi did you break in?! That’s against the law!” Terezi snickered.

  “Not really Feferi. Can’t catch me in a political grip! I wasn’t breaking and entering. First your door was unlocked and second I entered out of concern for the royal family. I had to make sure that no one else had taken advantage of the unlocked door and caused harm to you.” Terezi shrugged before saluting Feferi.

 “Just doing my royal duty heiress.” Feferi grinned back at Terezi’s smirk before jumping over the beastfish’s body to the staircase.

 “I shall pardon you for now teal blood. I thank you for caring of my health but please send a message before popping in next time. The prince walks around naked sometimes.” The statement caused Terezi to grimace, leaving Feferi to giggle once more.

 She made quick work of the stairs and entered Gamzee’s room. The troll was indeed passed out, his lips covered in sopor slime and his trollian blinking from an old message from Tavros. Shaking her head, Feferi walked over to Gamzee and shook his shoulder roughly.

“Wake up my prince, foods here.” Gamzee grumbled something out causing Feferi to smile at him. She couldn’t help the rush of pity that filled her chest at the site. Gamzee was such a sweet troll and he needed such taking care of one couldn’t help but feel pity for him.

Thankfully Feferi didn’t feel pale for him, otherwise she might risk quadrant hopping and that was a big no-no!

“Oh hey sis.” Gamze yawned as his eyes blinked open. “Did you enjoy your motherfucking swim?”

“Of course!” Feferi beamed, jumping away from the other in a mix of shock and embarrassment at being so close. Her cheeks became a light fuchsia but thankfully sea dweller skin was thick and made it hard to see such minute changes. “I even caught a shellbeastfish for dinner. Think you can cook it?” Gamzee grinned lazily at her.

“You bet your fins I can sister.” He stumbled up, swinging a little before heading out of the room. “Any other fuckers here? I thought I could hear you all up and talking to another troll.”

“Ah Terezi decided to drop by. She was worried since I haven’t been on trollian in a while.” Gamzee hesitated in his steps for a second before continuing. Feferi frowned at the sight. She wasn’t sure why but Gamzee always seemed tense around Terezi. He was fine with her over chats and when they were in a group, but Gamzee never seemed to be comfortable with Terezi when it was just the two of them.

“Gotta prepare another motherfucking plate then, huh sister?” Gamzee broke the silence as they descended the stairs. “Hey Terezi, how’ve you motherfucking been?” Gamzee greeted as the female troll came into view. She was sitting on top of the shellbeastfish, her nose held up as she sniffed. Upon hearing Gamzee however, her thoughtful face brightened and she turned to face him,

“Hey grape jelly! Sorry for imposing but it smells like you’ve got enough food for me tonight.” Gamzee grinned back.

“We always have enough food for another troll sister. You willing to lend a hand with that slick cane of yours to motherfucking cut the beastfish?” Terezi nodded and happily jumped off the creature. Gamzee came over and went about checking the creature before leading Terezi’s sword to where he wanted her to cut it.

“Ah wait wait wait!” Feferi called out as Terezi raised her blade. “If you cut it in here, we’ll get blood all over the floor!” She picked up the tail once more. “Come on you two let’s drag it to the kitchen.” Terezi cackled as she picked up the head once more, Gamzee grabbing the chest.

“Your royal bloods showing Feferi.” Terezi teased. Feferi stuck her tuck out stubbornly, forgetting that Terezi probably wouldn’t smell the tiny change. The three got the shellbeastfish into the food preparation block relatively easily. Feferi sat on one of the chairs, watching Gamzee and Terezi cut and cook the beastfish. Her mind drifted back to Gamzee’s discomfort with Terezi and tapped her cheek in confusion over the matter. They were getting along so well right now after all.

Oh well, it wasn’t any of her business anyways.

“Don’t cook mine to much Gamzee! I like the cherry smell.” Gamzee laughed at the order as he placed the strips of meat in a pot.

“Roger that motherfucker. What about you fishsis?” Feferi perked up at Gamzee’s call and fought down another blush. Stupid hormones!

“It doesn’t matter.” She said with a smile. Gamzee nodded and turned back to cooking. Feferi’s mind once more wandered. She glanced at the shellbeastfish that was now bleeding on the floor. Her bright eyes locked onto the pooling blood and how it seemed a lot brighter in this lighting.

"I found it!” Feferi and Gamzee both jumped at the sudden exclamation made by Terezi. Feferi turned to the blind troll only to feel her heart beat speed up. There in Terezi’s hands were the bloody rags.

“These smell a lot like cherries.” Terezi commented pressing them to her nose. “That’s probably why your whole hive smells like it. Should have washed out the stains before cleaning Feferi!” Feferi felt her grin slip as she slid out of the chair. Gamzee had also tensed as he set the food onto three plates.

“Terezi can I have those please?” Feferi asked, not liking how fragile her voice was sounding. Terezi couldn’t find out what that was. She couldn’t, no one could! No one was allowed to know!

Terezi frowned but didn’t pass the rags over to Feferi.

“Feferi, why is the smell so stuck in the rag?” Feferi felt a nervous bubble come out of her throat as she reached for the rag.

“No reason really. Just didn’t want to come out I guess.”

“What did you clean with this?” Terezi looked straight at Feferi and the cold blood felt her blood freeze. “Feferi, is this blo-“

“MOTHERFUCKING SHUT UP!” Both girls flinched at the sudden shout, their attention whipping to Gamzee. He held the counter with his claws, the metal creaking in protest. “It’s food time, not interrogation time sister.” Gamzee glared at Terezi, his eyes burning. Feferi quickly snatched the rags from Terezi’s hands as the smaller troll shrank a little. It was hard not to, Feferi could feel Gamzee’s chucklevoodoo’s leaking out.

She coughed lightly in her hand.

“Oh fuck, sorry.” Gamzee said, rubbing his face in exhaustion. “Didn’t mean to all yell at you two. I just wanted us to have some motherfucking grub and be happy.” Terezi frowned but shook her head lightly.

“Nah I’m sorry Gamz. I shouldn’t have pushed it.” She smiled a little and held out her hand for her food. “Let’s eat some of that tasty food then!” Gamzee relaxed and handed Terezi her plate before taking his and Feferi’s plate to the table. Feferi felt herself warm at the gesture but the rough fabric of the rags caused her to toss the thought out of her head. Just like the rags into the sink.

The three ate in a mix of tension and laughter. Terezi told Feferi all about her FLARPing adventures and Feferi agreed that she really should join them some time.

“You don’t even have to worry about Vriska. Only a fool would think about taking you on in a real fight.” Feferi grinned before frowning at the comment.

“It’s a shame that Vriska has to feed her lusus other trolls. Must make it hard to make friends.” Terezi cackled lightly.

“Nah, Vriska’s nasty anyways. Doubt there would be much of a difference if she had a nice lusus.” Feferi shrugged.

“I guess. I just can’t help what it would be like if Eridan or I had to feed a lusus. I mean Eridan is so socially awkward as it is! Imagine if he was off killing other trolls and their lusii?”

“Poor motherfucker wouldn’t have many friends.” Gamzee commented, slipping some pie into his mouth.

“But he would have a lot of enemies so he would still be fine.” Terezi commented. Feferi shook her head.

“No they just seem different?” The royal troll sighed, rubbing her forhead. “I mean pity and hate aren’t the same things, so why are friends and enemies?” Terezi shrugged back.

“I dunno. Not my area of expertise. Maybe ask Kanaya. She knows more about relationships than me.”

They finished the rest of their meal, Feferi sneaking a small bite of pie to help calm her royal urges over the rags. She saw Terezi to the door, Gamzee cleaning up the rest of the shellbeastfish in the kitchen. The blind troll turned to her before leaving though, a small frown on her face.

“Feferi, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but what was on that rag?” Feferi played with her skirt. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m just worried okay? We all are. Gamzee’s lusus is horrible and the fact that he’s looking after both of you…”

“He’s not that bad.” Fefer said with a weak smile on her face. “I’m sure there’s a reason why he’s out there all the time. I mean if he wasn’t who knows what would have happened to me.” Terezi squeezed Feferi’s hand but the fuchsia blood slipped her hand back to her skirt.

“It’s just some new paint Gamzee has.” Feferi blurted. “It caused a big mess and got in his eye so he really hates talking about it. It’s nothing serious.” Terezi frowned but nodded slowly. Feferi felt her heart clench at the pathetic lie. It wasn’t that big of a deal to tell the other troll but her head kept screaming at her that no one was allowed to know about that blood.

No one.

“Alright then…” Terezi spoke as her voice came out little more tense then before. “I’ll see you later. Go on trollian more alright? Gamzee’s not a reliable source for your wellbeing.” Feferi smiled tightly and nodded, closing the door once Terezi was out of sight.

~

The troll felt his blood boil inside him as he twisted around in the darkness. Something was off and his whole body went rigid. His leg fin was still healing and his lusus was busy eating the whale he had hunted down for her. The troll rattled the small spikes that lined his spine, causing a haunting sound of bones to echo in the ocean.

Grey filled his eyes as he tried to make out the shaped of the dark waters. Burning red outlined the eyes as sharp teeth sliced into his lip. Bright blood glimmered in the water, as if lined with fluorescent gems. However only the small fish swam towards him and he growled out a rough vibration, scaring them away.

There! A sudden swish of movement much too large for the lightfish was caught by his ears. Looking up he saw the soft gradient of dark blue stretch above the darkness he lived in. A troll swam above him.

The other seatroll’s fins were different, softer and purple. No sharp claws or deadly spikes growing anywhere. The one in darkness let out another growl. This invader was clearly out of his element. He would be eaten alive by even the lightfish!

A lighter, yet more urgent, rumble came from the angry seatroll. His stomach demanded food and he sized up the troll above him once more. Grinning he surged forward, knowing that besides his eyes and the blood the other couldn’t see him.

However as soon as he moved the violet troll turned and swam away quickly. He would have given chase but a soft echo in his sensitive ears alerted him to his lusus’ calls. She had caught him some dinner. Twisting in anger that shone on his backs spine in a burning red, the seatroll returned to the dark ocean where he belonged.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to call whales blubberfish but one of Feferi’s puns is “whale” and that wouldn't make any sense if they didn’t know what a whale was so yeah. They have the word faygo so I guess that can have whales too.
> 
> The next chapter should come out this coming Wednesday if my health allows it~


	4. Looks like Jealousy and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third sighting was made by a friend.

 ~

“I’m not kidding Fef! There’s something out there that’s not natural!” Eridan all but screeched, his ear gills fluttering in his panic. “It had these huge eyes and claws and cod knows what else!”

“Eridan you went to the ocean’s void! You min-now that strange shit lives down there!” Feferi yelled back, her heart still beating hard over the news.

“But it wasn’t a fish or a beast or even a beastfish!” Eridan collapsed onto Feferi’s pile of shells and sea weed. “I’m sure it was a monster Fef. Some adult troll that was left here to terrorize us or something.” Feferi felt her face pale at the mention of an adult troll. She took a deep breath before sitting next to her moirail.

“Eridan.” She began, catching his attention. “I’m shore it wasn’t an adult. There’s no way the empress left any adults, especially seatroll adults, on Alternia. I promise you.” Eridan accepted her hand that wrapped around his but fussed with the ring on her finger.

“Maybe some mutant freak then…” Eridan said, bringing Feferi’s hand up to his eye. “His eyes remind me of your ring Fef.” Fefer snatched her hand away, recalling the blood goat dad on his cheek three nights ago.

“If it was a troll, a _mutant_ troll, then he was probably just in a rage. No one’s old enough to have their eyes fill in yet.” Eridan blinked before smiling and nodding energetically.

“You’re right! Of course. There’s no way there’s a troll higher than you out there.” Feferi gripped her skirt before turning to face Eridan fully. “Feferi?” He asked with concern in his voice. The female troll sighed, looking down at her hands.

“I think you’re right about that monster being dangerous.” Feferi could feel her blood boil at the thought of the blood that stained her lusus belonging to a troll. “Try to stay away from it alright? I don’t want you to get hurt.” Feferi smiled softly, poking Eridan in the nose. "You never liked the dark ocean anyways, you doofish.” Eridan smiled back awkwardly. He leaned back and Feferi followed, glad to have her moirail with her.

“What about you Feferi?” The smaller troll turned to Eridan. “You doing okay? Gamzee treating you good and everything?” Feferi felt her hideous blush creep back onto her face and Eridan laughed.

“Hey it’s knot funny!” But Eridan kept laughing, a few glubs escaping him as well. Unable to resist the sound, Feferi found herself laughing with him.

“Ah, so I take it our clown prince still hasn’t appeased the princess?” Eridan said, wiggling his eyebrows. Feferi pushed him lightly.

“It’s not on porpoise. He’s just slow is all.” Eridan sat up and looked down at Feferi.

“Fef maybe you should just tell him how you feel. There’s no way he would turn you down. You’re the heiress after all! He would have to be insane to do that!”

“He does eat those pies…”

“Fef that’s not the point.” Eridan snorted.

“But I am worried about that Eridan.” Feferi played with her jewelry, a bad habit from her younger sweeps. “I mean, I can’t stop him and even though it helps him with his rage he seems to be having harder and harder times dealing with it! Ever since goatdad showed up with that _disgusting_ blood on him he’s been-“

“Fef, what blood?” Feferi stopped in her rant, feeling her blood boil but cool as Eridan rubbed her arms. “What happened since I’ve been gone? Terezi said that you were acting funny when she visited.” Feferi cursed softly before sitting up beside Eridan.

“Goatdad… he… he came and visited us a few days ago.” Eridan raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that a good thing? You and Gamzee go ecstatic whenever he comes by.”

“That’s knot the point… Goatdad had…” Feferi bit her lip, realizing just how much the blood bothered her. She never had troubles telling Eridan anything but all of a sudden her lips were clamming up.

“Was he hurt?” Eridan said, his voice alarmed but Feferi quickly shook her head. “Then what Fef? You can tell me.” He held both her hands and Feferi could see such crystal clear pity in his eyes that she let herself sag against him.

“He had candy red blood smeared on a cheek.” She felt Eridan tense beside her. “And I min-now that it’s just blood and it doesn’t mean anyfin but…” She sighed, leaning back and setting her head in her hands. “But every time I think of it my blood just boils at the thought that something dares to be higher than me! I mean fuck, it can’t be a lowblood because whatever it is lives in the sea but its colour is brighter than mine!” Eridan rubbed her back, soft glubbing sounds coming from him as he tried to calm her. She sniffed lightly. “Sorry for swearing…”

“Fef you know I don’t give a shit about that. No one does but you!” He sighed though, leaning his face against her head, mindful of her horns. “But what else is it?” Feferi growled out lightly but Eridan’s grip just tightened. She gave up quickly, not wanting to have a pie shoved down her throat because that would mean seeing…

“It’s Gamzee.” She said pushing her hair out of her face and shifting a little. “He’s obsessed over it! I mean at first I thought he was just curious or somefin but…” She hiccupped a little. “But ever since we found it he keeps wondering what’s out there, what goatdad found. I tried to clean all the rags but he snatched one because he ‘liked the motherfucking colour’ that it’s a ‘miracle shade’ and all this other cullshit.” Feferi felt her eyes water and she suddenly felt like a little grub again, clutching to goatdad as he searched the oceans for something (but what?). “When Terezi was over he flipped out on her, he didn’t want her to know. I mean I didn’t either but it felt different. Like it was a secret he wanted to keep all to himself because it was special and _not_ blasphemous. Cod know I’m sounding like my sickening ancestor.” Eridan rubbed her back and pushed the tears out of her eyes.

“It’s okay Feferi.” He spoke slowly and gently. “Gamzee’s just an odd ball. He probably thinks that his messiah’s are sending him some kind of sign but that’s just hoofbeast shit. It’ll pass.” Eridan smiled. “I may suck at filling my quadrants but no one knows romance like I do. I promise you he has pity for you, I can see it in his eyes whenever you giggle or smile. He won’t leave you.

“How about this, I’ll contact that bitch Vriska and get her to go fish hunting with me. We’ll pull that asshole out of the ocean and cull him on the spot! Even if he’s a troll he’s a fucked up mutant one that shouldn’t be allowed to live.” Feferi giggled a little and looked at him.

“But you’re terrified of the dark.” Eridan huffed, sitting up straighter.

“I can handle anything if it’s for the future empress!” She smiled but glanced down at her hands, her rings, and the one that Gamzee gave her so many sweeps ago. It was simple, just a little bit of string and some fuchsia beads strung on it. He had given it to her after she shared her most precious wiggler dream with him. That she would make a better world, where anyone could be friends with anyone! Where Equius wouldn’t lecture him to be a highblood because that didn’t exist and where he and Tavros could be the best of friends because his legs would be cared for. Where Terezi wouldn’t be culled for being blind, where Aradia and Sollux could find the medicine they needed, where Vriska would be punished (but not killed) for her actions…

Where she could flush for a pan-rotted clown without fearing condoning eyes from other highbloods…

Where mutants would have a chance at living just like the rest of them.

“Hey Eridan?” He hummed, letting her know he was listening. “Promise me… that you won’t tell Gamzee?” She could feel him frown but he nodded regardless.

“I promise.”

~

A chest expanded slowly as the monstrous seatroll slowly surfaced. His body had adapted to the deadly pressures of the deep, gifting him with a small stature that moved easily in the dark ocean. However as a result he had to take his time in surfacing, stopping every few minutes to let his body adjust to the lighter waves.

It was strange; he was so used to the constant presence of weight that as he swam upwards it felt like he was becoming free. His eyes, normally so large to take in as much light as possible, shrunk to tiny specks of grey as the ocean brightened around him, making the constant reds of his eyes burn. However up here the glow that scared away so many weak fish was not present and the seatroll felt out of his element. He was built to catch prey by surprise, to lure them in by the beautiful glow of his eyes and back spikes or to sneak up on them in the darkness, using his sharp ears to find them in pitch darkness.

Up here it was so easy to see everything, to forget about the other senses that he had honed so carefully. His mind was overloaded every time he surfaced, not use to the colourful fish or gorgeous plants. Not use to the glow of the green and pink moons. Everything was so foreign and so very, very bright.

The seatroll spotted a hazy lump of white in the distance and began swimming as slowly as possible towards it. He didn’t charge after it, knowing that the creature could easily out maneuver him. They grew up fighting against each other for the strongest and rarest of wigglers after all; sea lusii where not to be under estimated.

This lusus was a skyhorse, and the seatroll grinned. He had been stuck feeding his own lusus purple lusii because of the rarity of violet bloods. Briefly he wondered if this lusus belonged to the troll foolish enough to enter his domain.

His bone spikes rattled in excitement. If it was that troll’s lusus, then he deserved it. He swam into his territory after all.

And everything in the ocean exists to kill each other.

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping ya'll enjoying the story :)  
> The next update will be this Saturday but the ones following that one are in the air at the moment. I'm having some "major" health complications that doesn't let me near computers and stuff. Rest assured once I'm allowed near my laptop again I won't rest till I catch up with the schedule!


	5. Feels like Anxiety and Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth touch was freezing and burning all at once.

~

Feferi opened the door to the hive, her face scrunching up in confusion at her guests.

“Feferi!” Nepeta cried out, jumping onto her friend. “It’s so good to see you! How have you been?” Feferi hugged her back, giggling at her enthusiasm.

“N-Nepeta! Please do not do something so unbecoming. Apologies heiress, I’m trying to teach her better.” Nepeta stuck her tongue out at her moirail Equius.

“She doesn’t mind. Do you Feferi?”

“Of course knot!  I reelly don’t mind, sea?” Both girls giggled at the subtle puns. “Come in you two, we just finished eating lunch. Eridan’s here as well by the way.”

“Is the purple highblood home as well?”

“Of course he’s home silly.” Nepeta said, finally letting go of Feferi. “When’s he ever not?”

“Ah you do have a point Nepeta.” The strong troll paused for a moment and Feferi cocked her head only for a small bag to pop out of Equius’ syllabus. “We brought you some shells that we found on our way empress. I hope they are to your liking.” Feferi grinned, showing all her teeth and grabbed the bag.  She dug into it with gusto and pulled out each shell with delicate care as she walked back to the rumpusblock.

“Gamzee! Eridan! Nepeta and Equius are over here to visit.”

“Hey catsis and strong bro! How’ve you motherfucking been?” Nepeta grinned at seeing Gamzee and bounced over to him. Both he and Eridan were on the floor, a board game set out between them.

“Purrfect Gamzee! What about you?” Nepeta sat beside the purple troll, grinning down at the game. By the number of yellow pieces as compared to the pink and purple Gamzee was probably winning. Feferi always chose pink and Eridan would rather be sawed in half then pick something lower than his own blood colour (he insisted that the pieces were violet, not purple). That usually left Gamzee the rest of the rainbow to pick from. He showed some favour towards the burgundy colour but every day was different with the clown of a troll.

“Motherfucking great catsis. I’m almost done taking over fishbro’s area.” Eridn snorted, sitting up straighter.

“Don’t under estimate me Gamzee. My men are _far_ stronger than yours!”

“True bro, but get enough of these motherfuckers,” Gamzee waved a yellow piece. “And you can topple motherfucking anything.” He placed it down on the next area mapped out for take over, both players grabbed their dice, ready to roll.

Feferi giggled as she sat down on Gamzee’s other side. “If you guys want to join it’s not too late. It’ll take a few turns for Gamzee to beat Eridan.”

“That’s assuming he does beat me Fef. I can hold my own against the clown.” The female trolls giggled but Nepeta shook her head.

“Sorry Feferi, but I’m not interested in board games. I’d much rather hunt!”

“You shore?” The cat girl nodded excitedly. “I can retire if you want to do something else then?”

“Fef you can’t retire! You’re my ally!”

“I thought you said you could hold your own against the clown?” Gamzee grinned at Feferi’s comment and Eridan bristled before eyeing the board once more.

“Actually heiress there is no need for you to retire. Pardon my rudeness but we’re not here to visit per se.” Feferi perked up at Equius. Nepeta jumped back on him in excitement.

“We’re here to go hunting!” Nepeta said with a huge grin on her face. Feferi blinked, confused. There were times when Nepeta would ask to go hunting with her but those were usually thoroughly planned trips. The ocean wasn’t any place for a land troll after all.

“Let me elaborate heiress. Nepeta heard about the shellbeastfish from Terezi and she decided that she wanted to hunt for it. Of course I was against her going on her own but she insisted that she’s been on the water enough with you that she can do it herself.”

                Nepeta poked Equius chest. “Don’t say it like that! It makes me sound like a little wiggler!” The taller troll looked down with a frown on his face.

“That’s what I feel you are being Nepeta. I don’t think it’s safe. Even more so with what Vriska has told us.” Nepeta reached out quickly and covered her moirail’s mouth.

“Shhhhhh!” She hissed at Equius but Feferi and Eridan had already stood up, Gamzee glancing up in confusion.

“What’s all up with spider sis?”

“She told us that Eridan and her were-“

“Going to go hunt some whalefish so we could have a big get together.” Eridan interrupted, glaring at Nepeta harshly. “The ocean isn’t any place for you lowblood, its dangerous.” Feferi frowned at Eridan’s choice of words before locking eyes with Nepeta’s defiant ones.

"It’s true Nepeta. I would be more than happy to go out with you and hunt together like normal. I’m not too comfortable with you going out alone.”

“And neither am I heiress.” Nepeta growled at Equius, her small fangs showing. She was clearly agitated.

“I’ve been out to sea plenty of times! I know what I’m doing guys, I’m a huntress! I’ve been killing beasts and fish all my life!”

“That’s not the point land dweller! You can’t just hop into the ocean whenever you feel like it! It’s not your domain!” Nepeta curled a little in at the male sea troll's yelling. Feferi ruffled her ear gills.

“Eridan watch your language!” She shouted at the other before turning to Nepeta. “Please Nepeta, we’re not doubting you we’re just worried. The sea’s unpredictable-“

“And so it the land! We have earthquakes and thunderstorms and all that other hoofbeast shit! I can do this! I just want a challenge okay!”

“This challenge could cost you your life Nepeta!” Equius protested.

“All troll challenges risk our life!” Nepeta screeched back, all her hairs standing on end. Everyone fell silent, Feferi playing with her rings as she looked at the floor. Nepeta had a point, they couldn’t shelter each other like this. Yet Eridan and Vriska had yet to hunt the red seatroll! There was no telling what kind of danger she could fall into! There’s no telling what she could _find out!_

“I think you all need to calm the motherfuck down.” Gamzee drawled out from his place on the floor. “Catsis is a good hunter, you know that Feferi. Trust the little motherfucker to rope up some shellbeastfish. You’ve commented before that you’re not needed anymore.” All eyes fell on Feferi and the seatroll mentally cursed. Of course Gamzee’s selective memory would choose to remember that!

“You… do have a point Gamzee.” She said slowly, breathing through her nose. “There’s just been some… weird stuff in the sea lately.” Feferi couldn’t bring herself to meet Gamzee’s eyes. She knew that there was shock and possibly betrayal in them.

“Sister, there’s no need to worry none.” Feferi could hear the tight smile Gamzee wore. She played with the poor ring made out of fuchsia beads. “Let Nepeta try some motherfucking hunting along huh? If she’s not back in before the motherfucking pink moon sets, then you can get your worry on and go get her, okay?” Feferi played with her beads a bit more before looking Nepeta in the eye. They were stubborn and determined but also pleading and understanding. This was very important to her, Feferi could tell. Whatever was pushing the small troll would not relent.

Feferi laughed softly, feeling like it must be just as strong of a pull as the one that kept her with Gamzee.

“Alright, I agree. Just don’t take too long, you min-now.” Feferi forced a smile at Nepeta. The troll smiled weakly back and walked over to hug her.

“I’ll be careful! I’ll be back befur you know it!” Her smile was just as tight as Feferi’s but the seatroll accepted it.

~

The seatroll bit into the skyhorse’s neck the moment he was in range. Predictably it jerked suddenly but the troll had already wrapped his limbs around the lusus. As a result, the lusus rammed its’ body into the sharp claws waiting for it. Violet blood leaked around them, making vision low and panic high. Thankfully the seatroll kept his ears sharp, letting him hear the odd sounds of water being split apart from the surface. He had to move soon.

Distracted, the lusus took the opportunity to shake the troll free. However the foolish skyhorse moved up, rather than down as it should have. The tail trailing behind the movement allowed the troll a second chance and he took it eagerly. Biting into the tail sharply he winced at the amount of blood that was pushed into his throat from the movement. His jaw locked and his sharp teeth fully punctured the end of the tail, dragging it back down.

The lusus cried out and flailed wildly. Reaching up the seatroll snatched the reins the lusus’ troll was foolish enough to place on it. Jerking it down the skyhorse's neck was back in range and the seatroll dug into it with his claws.

 ~

Nepeta guided her fishing boat on the ocean with ease. The motor Equius had designed for her was perfect and the control easy to handle. The strong troll had also placed a nice plastic screen in front of her to prevent the ocean spray from hitting her face. While seafood was delicious Nepeta wasn’t too fond of the water.

As she drove she noticed a sudden breach of water, a pure white creature trying to shoot out. However it got pulled under quickly and Nepeta noticed the darkening of the water. She slowed the boat into a stop and let it sit there as she eyed the indigo spot, her stomach churning as more and more blood spilled. Stealing herself she set the net behind her. It wasn’t too large, only big enough to catch a shellbeastfish, but hopefully it would be large enough to catch whatever was feeding.

Be it land or sea, the easiest animals to capture were those preoccupied in their own hunt.

Once she had the net set up she slowly guided the boat to the darkening waters. From her experience with Feferi, sea creatures were used to shadows passing over them because of the many fish in the sea. However if she went to fast or stayed to long, it might alert the hunter underwater.

Passing over the now purple water still caused Nepeta’s stomach to churn but she wasn’t leaving until she caught something! Vriska had told her how there was a monster in the sea that even Eridan needed help hunting and the idea had sparked the huntress inside Nepeta. While she was no master of the sea, she was a master at chasing and catching prey!

There was also a tiny voice that urged her to hunt here. To seek the sea instead of the land and try catching the monster of the deep! Even though it was unlikely that the deep sea creature was close enough to the surface that Nepeta could catch it, that voice urged her that this was the right spot.

Once her boat passed over the dark blood, Nepeta accelerated, hoping to scoop the sea’s hunter up in one go. The sudden tug and weight to the tail end of her boat told her that she had succeeded. Quickly stopped the boat again, she ran to the back to secure the net.

 However she noticed with horror that a part of the net floated on the water’s surface, signaling that the monster must have torn it apart. Quickly she pulled in the net, knowing that to stay would be dangerous is she interrupted the monster’s meal.

Yet the net was still heavy and as she pulled it in. Her hand slipped on something incredibly smooth as she reached for more rope. It reminded her of Equius skin after he broke out in nervous and she reached out with new urgency. If there was a troll out here than they could be badly injured with all this blood! It may even be a violet blood like Eridan!

Hooking her hands under the flailing arms of the troll Nepeta pulled hard, closing her eyes under the strain until she heard the net give. She almost fell back, her eyes snapping open in surprize. The troll appeared smaller than she was as it laid against her chest, becoming dead weight. Yet despite her limited vision of the troll, Nepeta immediately noticed several terrifying differences from the normal seatrolls.

There were no ear gills on the side of his face and his body was sharp and jagged beneath her hands. Claws extended from the hands with strange webbing reminiscent of flyingbeasts. Legs extended unnaturally long in comparison to the short torso, having the same webbing between the clawed feet as the hands. There was also thin, almost see-through fins along the legs, no doubt meant for increased speed for swimming. Blood pumped through it, giving it a strange glow but was muted by the thick white tubes that must have been the veins. Moving up Nepeta saw the damaged back spine; several scars lining the spine were strange, tiny bumps of bone stood out. They were wrapped tightly in pulsating skin that was thin enough to see the blood flowing beneath.

A horrifying yet _beautiful_ red.

Hissing escaped the troll and Nepeta realized that the position had forced its’ head into her chest. Quickly she moved it back so she could more easily hold it, once more shocked at its’ size. It wasn’t much shorter than her, but the way it curved its legs in certainly gave the illusion of being tiny.

Eyes of pure red, filled with rage, met her olive.

Nepeta should have been frightened. She should be equipping her claws to slice his head off or thrown him back into the waters below. His sickly sharp teeth dripped violet and it was clear that he was the hunter, not the hunted. Built to kill and enraged by being interrupted, he was troll that could easily destroy her.

But Nepeta saw past that, saw something that she couldn’t even describe as a sight. It was a feeling, a shifting of something inside her. He looked terrifying but he was so small, so fragile. Small horns, laughable on any troll, told of his malnutrition. His discoloured gills and sharp ribs spoke of starvation. His claws were long but skinny, easily breakable if used wrong. The tiny pupil told her of the darkness he lived in, the light moons being too bright for his eyes. Scars, far too many for a six sweep troll, littered his body. Some were a disgusting colour of pink puss, clearly infected, while others were a taunt white as the skin struggled to heal despite being ripped over and over.

This was a troll who had lived alone in the cruelest part of the sea and Nepeta felt her eyes well up with tears at the sight. She was swallowed by pity as she saw the disgusting troll for a beauty like no other.

She wanted to never let go.

The troll, having more than enough time to snap her neck moved suddenly. It kicked at her hands, landing awkwardly on the side of the boat before slipping into the ocean. Nepeta was pulled out of her daze and rushed to the edge of the boat but the troll was already gone.

Sinking to her knees, Nepeta hit her head lightly on the side of the boat. Caught between pure embarrassment of how she acted in frot of the troll and her foolishness for dropping her guard. Pushing herself up, she pulled the rest of the net in and went to head back inland, no longer holding the desire to hunt.

She never noticed the white scales of the skyhorse caught in the rope.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look seatroll!Karkat finally makes a real appearance :) 
> 
> The story is finally moving on to the plot guys! Thanks for staying with me! The next update will be next Saturday or Sunday counting on my appointments. After which my normal Wednesday, Saturday updates should come back.


	6. Looks and Feels like Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange finned creature[...]couldn’t land the final strike

~

Feferi watched Eridan pace back and forth, her own nerves tight as they waited on the beach. The troll had called for his lusus numerous times but it never answered. Nepeta had yet to return either and Feferi couldn’t help but feel she had sent the olive blood to her death.

Equius stood stiffly beside her, a towel clutched tight in his hands. He wasn’t sweating, probably drier than he had ever been. The towel had been forced into his grip by Nepeta before she took off and Feferi doubted Equius would ever let it go.

Gamzee sat beside her legs, stretched out and basking in the moonlight. He didn’t seem concerned or worried in the slightest, perfectly content to just wait on the beach. Feferi envied him but reminded herself that not only had Gamzee just eaten a pie, but he had three sweeps of waiting for his lusus on top of hers. Sitting on the beach, waiting for something to return without a promise of such an act… Gamzee was used to that.

Feferi perked up when she saw an olive-coloured object pop up in the distance. She found herself stepping closer, the tide lapping at her feet, before calling out.

“Nepeta!” She waved excitedly. Distantly she could hear Nepeta call out in reply and her shoulders relaxed. Equius sighed as well, a rare smile decorating his face as he nodded at the ocean. Gamzee allowed a light honking laugh before lying down fully on the beach.

Eridan remained still however and Feferi’s worry for his lusus was rekindled, her hand curling down to her chest.

The trolls waited for Nepeta to beach the small boat before walking over to her, Equius already helping her out. The meowbeast-like troll smiled tightly at them, a strange reflection in her eyes. Feferi’s relieved grin dropped down, noticing not only Nepeta’s strange silence but also the lack of anything in the back of the boat.

“Nepeta… did somefin happen?” Feferi asked softly, worry churning her stomach. Nepeta seemed to snap out of her daze and face lightened.

“Yeah um… I sort of…” She scratched the back of her head, watching her feet. “I didn’t catch anything, sorry.” Everyone, sans Gamzee, raised an eyebrow.

“Nepeta are you alright? You still had plenty of time before the heiress would retrieve you. It’s not like you to leave a hunt.” The smallest troll bit on her lips lightly. “Nepeta. What are you hiding?” Equius placed his hand on top of her head softly. Feferi felt her chest warm at the sight. Pale pity was such a wonderful feeling.

Glancing at Gamzee though, she saw the longing in his eyes. Sand stuck to his pain and his eyes looked like small pebbles, waiting to be flung into the ocean. She turned back to the two, guilt tearing into her once more.

Nepeta placed her hand on top of Equius’ silently. Her eyes got that strange light to them before she shook her head than nodded, slipping Equius’ hands off her head but not letting go.

“I met a seatroll.” Feferi felt her blood freeze and could hear the sharp intake of breaths around her.

“You didn’t kill him did you?!” Equius asked in shock, suddenly sweating. Nepeta shook her head. “And he didn’t hurt you did he?” The voice was stern and dangerous as he grabbed Nepeta's shoulder. Feferi felt that, for all his loyalty to the system, it would be unwise to think of Equius as weak.

Nepeta shook her head with a smile however. “No he didn’t hurt me at all! If anything I hurt him.” Nepeta sank to the ground, drawing circles (little hearts?) in the sand. “I didn’t realize he was a troll until he was already in my net. I must have shocked him really bad and he ended up hitting himself on the boat really hard when he tried to get away.

“I wanted to chase after him, he was _covered_ in scars Equius, but he was already gone by the time I came back to my senses.” She looked up at Equius, sadness and guilt in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I should have been more carefur…” Equius kneeled down beside her, a barely there smile on his face.

“It is alright Nepeta. I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” Equius turned to Eridan. “Pardon me Eridan, but I thought these waters belonged to you? Are you aware of another seatroll in your territory?” Feferi felt her blood run cold as she remembered the red seatroll that Eridan had met.

“N-No. No I didn’t.”

“I see. Then we best enlist Sekret and chase him out of your territory. Nepeta what did he look like?” Feferi moved unconsciously, already calling out to interrupt Nepeta. Yet the olive troll had suddenly perked at the question and excitement made her faster than Feferi’s terror.

“He was so different Equius! He didn’t have ear gills but instead had slits on his chest!” She gestured to her own chest before holding up her hands. “He had really sharp claws and leg fins and the strangest spine I’ve ever seen!” She jumped up suddenly, buzzing with joy. “And his blood was purrfect! It was so beautiful Equius I wish you’d seen it.” Dread filled Feferi but another troll spoke before she could once more.

“What colour was this little miracle?” Feferi snapped her head to the side to see Gamzee standing right beside her. Guilt washed over her as she noticed the clear eyes that Gamzee had. Why would the pies effect run out now?!

“Oh Gamzee you would have loved it!” Nepeta purred out with a huge grin. “It was a most beautiful red!”

 No, no this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be. It should be dead, it shouldn’t exist, nothing, _nothing_ was higher than her.

Instead Feferi saw Gamzee’s face melt into the most pitiable of smiles.

“Fucking miracle.”

“Rrr-ight?!” Nepeta rolled the R, her happiness coming off her in waves. “He was just so gorgeous Gamzee! And he was such a good hunter too! Even though I caught him he was able to escape and take his prey with him.” Her hands covered her blushing cheeks.

“Nepeta… are you _flushed_ for this sea troll?” Nepeta suddenly jumped straight up and waved her arms wildly at Equius.

“N-no! No of course not!” Gamzee honked laughter as he wrapped the small troll in a hug.

“Oh catsis that’s just motherfucking wonderful! Gamzee here will have to go motherfucking catch him for you, right sister?” Feferi blinked as Gamzee turned to her and she bit her lip without meaning to. Her rings suddenly felt much heavier.

“Are you crazy?!” Eridan shouted beside her, stomping up to the others. “There’s no such thing as _red blood!_ If this _troll_ is anything like you described him than he should be culled!” The two smiles fell and eyes widened.

“But-but Eridan he hasn’t done anything!” Nepeta argued.

“It doesn’t matter! He’s not on the hemospectrum, a mutant! He doesn’t deserve to live, right Equius.” Feferi flinched at Eridan’s tone. She wanted to reach out, to calm him and remind him that these were their friends. But the voice buried in her blood hissed at her. He was right! Such an atrocity deserved nothing but death.

Equius fumbled for words, torn between his moirail and Eridan’s demand for agreement. “I believe…” He began, obviously choosing his words carefully. “That we should let the future empress decide.” Feferi felt all eyes fall on her. Nepeta’s pleading ones, Gamzee’s soft ones, and Eridan’s stern ones.

She could see the other sea troll biting his lip, clearly not having wanted to drag her into his argument. Feferi tried to find her voice but found she was constantly hesitating as she tried to speak.

“Sister…” She glanced up from the sand to Gamzee’s eyes. They looked… betrayed. “You don’t actually want to cull the motherfucker… do you?” She took a deep breath, gripping her skirt.

“It’s… not like that…” Her voice came out far weaker than she wanted to.

“Feferi you…” Gamzee suddenly turned to Eridan. “Fish face what were you and motherfucking Vriska going to do.”

“That’s none of your business Gam-“

“YOU MOTHERFUCKING ANSWER MY QUESTION MOTHERFUCKER!” Gamzee’s roar shattered any silence and hesitance in Feferi.

“No you answer me Gamzee!” She screeched, her body shaking. “Why does it matter if we cull him or not?! He’s a mutant, an abomination! He could hurt the mothergrub and cause chaos if he were left alive.” Nepeta flinched but Gamzee’s hard eyes fell on Feferi’s.

“Are you motherfucking telling me that we have to kill mutants? WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK HAPPENED TO PROTECTING EVERYONE FISH SIS?! What about Sollux? HIS BRAINS ALL FUCKED UP ISN’T IT?! All unnatural. ALL MUTANT LIKE!”

“That’s not the point Gamzee!” Feferi shook, her heart screaming at her to stop. “The point is that some red-blooded freak out there,” She pointed at the ocean with her sharp nails. “Shouldn’t even exist!” Gamzee’ eyes widened and Feferi felt her blood freeze.

No… No no _no_. She shouldn’t have said that! She should have just kept _quiet!_

“You think that he’s motherfucking above you.” Gamzee stumbled back a step. “You motherfucking think that his miracle blood is mother fucking _above_ you.” Gamzee held his head, covering his eyes, an ugly laugh escaping his lips. “And you want to motherfucking cull him for it. You want to spill that miraculous red just because he might be higher than motherfucking _you_!” He locked up suddenly.

“This isn’t about him being a mutant.” He hissed out and Feferi had never wanted to cry so badly. “This is about your motherfucking place on the spectrum! Tell me sister. Were all those promises of a miracle utopia where we’re all motherfucking equal just lies? JUST MOTHERFUCKING FAIRY TALES?!” Feferi felt her face crumble in despair. “Answer me sister. MOTHERFUCKING ANSWER ME!” Eridan went to say something but Feferi raised her hand for silence.

Slowly she looked at Gamzee in the eye, saw his anger, the flushing orange surrounding grey that would one day become a most lovely purple.

“No.” She said sternly, her body rigid. “I want to have a world where no one has to hide, were _everyone_ has a chance at life. I… I want a place where we can be together.” Gamzee blinked in shock but the orange did not simmer. “I want a place where landtrolls and seatrolls can be friends and quadrants can be filled by anyone. A place where the lowbloods can be cared for like they need to be and the highbloods can relax instead of having to fight.” She sighed. “But _everyone_ is a slave to their blood.” Feferi stopped, biting her lip.

“Even me…”

Silence followed her statement and Feferi licked her lips lightly, rubbing the small cut she made from biting them.

“Motherfuck…” Gamzee wheezed out, collapsing onto his butt. “I’m motherfucking sorry sis, _Feferi_. Didn’t mean to get my yell on at you.” Feferi shook her head.

“No it’s… It’s my fault. I should have told you earlier… how I felt about this.”

“Wait did you already know about the seatroll young heiress?” Equius asked, seemingly unaffected by the speech.

“Eridan met him in the deep ocean not too long ago.” Feferi admitted. “And before that, Goatdad visited with that trolls red blood smeared on his cheek.” The female seatroll played with her rings once more, eyeing the one with poor beads. “I’ve been anxious ever since. I didn’t want anyone to find out and I… I asked Eridan to hunt him down with Vriska.” Feferi eyed the sand. “I’m sorry I hid that from all of you.” Slowly she slid the small ring with beads off her finger and approached Gamzee.

“Gamzee please… take this back.”

“But sis I gave that to you.” Feferi shook her head.

“I don’t deserve it. Not until I’ve corrected what I’ve done.” She laughed, the sound feeling as dead as her eyes. “Not until I have spoken with the… _red_ … troll. Not until I have given him a… a chance.” Feferi tried forcing a smile but she knew it came off weak. Gamzee nodded with a frown on his face as he closed his hand around the ring.

Equius coughed politely. “Then shall we take any needed equipment from the Flying Pussyfoot and get it ready to transfer to Vriska’s Arachnia? I believe she was planning on coming here tomorrow to hunt the troll with Eridan.” The male seatroll nodded stiffly and followed Equius into the small boat. Feferi walked slowly away into the ocean, until the water lapped at her knees. Nepeta hesitated, looking down at Gamzee who held the ring softly before climbing in behind the other two.

~

Feferi felt the water shift as another troll moved beside her. She didn’t have to glance to know it was Gamzee, the other three making lots of noise as the moved about the boat.

Silence hung uneasily between them and Feferi realized that it had been a long time since they had gotten into an argument. They were just so relaxed and happy all the time that it was hard to believe that they could ever butt heads.

“I’m not going to let you motherfucking kill him.” Gamzee spoke softly yet his voice carried a heavy weight. Feferi turned to him, anger (and jealousy?) burning inside her.

“And what if he tried to kill me?”

“Sister,”

“No Gamzee I’m serious.” She hissed out, turning to him. “If that monster tried to kill me, would you just let him?” Gamzee wouldn’t meet her eyes and instead stared out at the sea. A deep sense of dread filled Feferi.

“I don’t motherfucking know sister. I feel like that kid’s probably fucked in the head from being all alone. I know I would be without you. And I… I just can’t motherfucking get my head around the idea of you killing him.”

“Gamzee you haven’t even _met_ him.”

“Yet I feel like I motherfucking _know_ him Feferi. Like he’s been some part of me that I’ve been motherfucking missing all my life.” Gamzee stared down at his hands. “Ever since I laid eyes on that motherfucking miracle blood he’s been on my mind. What does he look like? What does he sound like? What does he motherfucking _feel_ like?” Gamzee laughed, his voice sounding chocked. “I just saw that motherfucking bright blood and thought ‘Damn the brother who bled this motherfucking _needs_ me’, you know?

“It’s not the motherfucking same with you. I want to stay with you and watch you motherfucking grown into that beautiful miracle empress I know you will. But with this fucker, with this poor little fucker that I haven’t even laid my motherfucking _eyes_ on yet, I just want to protect him. Keep him safe and all that noise. Hold him close and never let go…” Gamzee turned to Feferi and she swallowed hard at the sight.

Soft purple tears outlined Gamzee’s eyes and they were drowned in so much pity that Feferi knew she could never pull him from those depths.

“You’re his moirail…” Feferi laughed out, feeling her own tears swell in her eyes. “You haven’t even met him yet and you’re his moirail.” She remembers how Goatdad swam so deep in the ocean, pushing his land gills to the limit as he tried to find something she never could.

“He tried…” Feferi began, shaking lightly even as Gamzee reached out and brushed her tears away. “Goatdad tried to bring him back for you… All this _time!_ ” She cupped his hand against her cheek. “He’s been trying. Trying to fill that quadrant you so _desperately_ need filled _._ ” Gamzee didn’t need her, never did. She was a substitute, just filling in until Goatdad could fetch this miracle/blasphemous troll out of the darkest depths of the ocean. It didn't matter what she felt, what he felt. She would never be the one.

“Oh fish sis.” Gamzee said softly, his own tears falling. “We’re such a mess.” Feferi laughed, glubbing lightly back.

“Such a broken mess.” She agreed. “Gamzee I… I can’t guarantee I won’t cull him.” She closed her eyes tightly. “I really can’t.”

“Shhh sister.” Gamzee pulled her into a hug and it felt so strange. There was pity there, wrapping around her with his warmth. Yet it was a different feel from Eridan’s… “I won’t let you motherfucking touch him.” Her heart hurt but she nodded, thankful.

A scream broke them apart and they both turned in alarm to the boat. Eridan stood there, holding the broken pieces of Nepeta’s net. The rope was tangled with a strange harness and pure white scales. Scales that could only belong to Eridan’s lusus…

~

The red troll swam from one mouth to the other as his large lusus ate the skyhorse. It was hard to keep them both full. Some times he wondered if this was a job meant for two trolls? Yet no other trolls dared to come down here and the one that did swam turned tail and ran away. He snorted, doubting anyone could be of any help dealing with the gigantic lusus.

His lusus called softly and he placed his hand on the large beak. Tentacles brushed against him gently. Leaning into the touch he enjoyed her forgiving tentacles. They were the only thing colder in the ocean than he was and it felt so good to be in her embrace.

“W̨͚h̼͖a̗̬̭t͉̰̥̰'̸͇ș͔̟͎̻̮ͅ ͏͙̮͍̟̯̭̠wr̬͟o̹͙̝͍̥̞͚n̯̜̠̦̼̘̻g̯͚̼͙̬̠̮ l̰͈̖̻̼i̪͉͈̻̼͟t͕͖̙̰̼͖t̗͈l̷e̵͕͇̱̱̣͕ͅ ͙̩̹̥o͍̤͓̼̤n̺͖̙e?̹͕͖͈̫” Her voice echoed around him, so quiet yet so loud. The only thing that dared to make such noise so deep in the ocean. He laid his heavy head on her, his body getting use to the dark pressures of his home once more.

“I͍s̖̮ ̡̭i̞͖̝̖̫̲ṱ̵ ͙̬̠t̟̝̳h̰̯̳̦͍̝̤e̱ ̦̱̲̤̠͔̲l̪it̵͎̳̤̰͚͍ͅtl̖̹̗̺̬̤̪e̸͇ ̳͎͉͉̘͝t̖͓͖r̡͇̻̬̭͎͍͍o͇̣̦̪͖l̝l͈̫?̮͓̮͠ ̸̮̜̝̣̹̹̝Ṯ̥̣͇̮h̯e̠̟̲̻̳͓̪ ̛o̩̦̳̖̰̞ǹ͖̬̺̯̭̘e̷̥͈̣̙͇̗͔ ̰͖̖̥y̴͔̥̪̤̹o͘u͍̖̩̬̺̥ ͖̜̻̘͕m̸͉̟̬̮̦e͙̩̮̭t̢̞̱̠̘ ̳̬͍̫̘̠͠ͅḁ̲͚b̗ov̙͎̮e͍̟ ͈̻w͍̥̮̝̻̞h̰̦̼ḙ̬̖̱͟n̶̗̬̹ ͓͓͍̲̩͉͠y̩͖̙ou̮̣̮͍̘̪ͅ ͈͚͈̘̫͓̱çá̟͎͎͚̼̯ụ̜̺̙͉͟g̶̦̼̬̞͍̰h͙̞̤͡t̟̠͇͇̤̬̮ ̩̯̺͔̱̝̻m̞͙͘y̭̬̙̪̣ͅ ̥̦̩͔̪͍̥f̢o̦͉o̰͇̯d̠̜̟̰̰?” The troll laughed, nodding against the cool beak as she wrapped him up in her tentacles. “Dò̗̟͇ ͉̼̬̱̘ͅn̪o͙̕t̀ ̷̠m͖͙i͚̥n̨͈d͎̟̟̖̺ ̲͉̹̥̝̫ḩe̠̫͖̰͎̙̹r͍̞̳̝.̵̣̯ ̀S̻̯̣̟̘͇h͔̩̙͈̩͠e͕̮ ͇̫̯ís̳ ͉n̦͕͇̜̤o͏t̛͖̬̖͔̩ ̛̣͕͙̰į̰̩̜m̳̮͓̝p̬̲o̦̙̺̝͍̥r͖taͅn̴͔̭̦̗ţ͉̺͙̩̞̼.̟̩̱̤̬͡ͅ” The troll furrowed his brow, confused. He felt different when he saw that troll, something telling him not to hurt her… Was that truly not important?

“S̤̬̙͇̻̯͞h̛h͔͕͔̬̲ͅh͔̣̘ ͈̟͡c̤̺͉̭̬̰̟h̼͓͔͝i̹l̸̮̘̺̣̥ḏ,̗̯͕ ̫̲͍̞̫̙́s̳̬̱̣̱̫̪h̪̜̰̀ͅh̩͇̪̳̳ḫ̷̺̙̟̜ͅ.̧” She curled him up against her as she moved, slipping through the cracks of the ocean floor to absolute darkness and slumber. “Ṃy̯̮̰ ̛͍̖̲̣K͏̟͖̟͓a̷̫̘̹̙̹r̩̦̺̟k̬̤a͏̣̫t͞. ͍̣̪̳̝͕͝M̮͎̭̗i̱̤n̳͉͖̺̳͚̬e̷̦̯͕̙̱̙.̭͖͈͈͖̤̹̀ ̲͍͇̪ͅS͞h̼̺̗̥̟̳h̡͎̤̲̟̬̭ͅh̖̙̩ͅͅͅ.̭̙̗̘̟̭͚͡ ̞̖̮̫̙͖N̫̩̪o͙ ọ̮͇̞̻̗͙n̢͈͖̦e̴̬̥̖̥͍̼ ͢e̗͎̙̝͖ͅͅl̢̳͚s̖͎̰̮̤̞̣e͈͈̬͓̗̼͢ ̸̙̭͔i̪̩̰͔̬̙s̳ ̳̙i͇̝͈̠̤̟ͅm̠͈͜p͔o͡r͈̰̰̼̩̼̜͟t̼̮̺̲a̜͓̻̹ͅn̝̙t̯͠.̫̤͔̮̹̖͙͞” Karkat felt his eyes slip shut and he let himself be lulled to sleep as she spoke.

“N̼̩o͚̩̮ ̢͖͔̪̥̠ͅǫ̮͕ǹ̥͕̱̯̯e͏͇͖ ̗̼̥̭b̳͎͚̖̙u̪̕tͅ ͕̜̺̼̪̤y̭̯o͖͉͙̺̭u̘̰̼̞͚͍.̘͖”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t realize that the “Flying Pussyfoot” was from Baccano until after I wrote it. I loved it so much that it stayed (and the boat can secretly turn into a plane but shhhh it’s a secret). For those wondering about my flush vs pale feelings: Flush is someone who you believe in and are physically close to. You don’t really support them because you believe they are good and all that. Pale is someone you want to look after and who you are mentally close to. You want to support them and you fuss over each other. So with Feferi for instance, she wants to look after Eridan and Gamzee but she believes Gamzee doesn’t need her as much (as only a pale mate could fully calm Gamzee down because it is a mental relationship). Therefore a hug, for Fereri, with Eridan would be like a hug with your best friend while a hug with Gamzee would be like a hug with your lover. Both are important but for different reasons.


End file.
